Mentiroso
by Ana Howl
Summary: Oneshot No entiendo como sigo a tu lado. Error no entiendo como tú sigues a mi lado. RxS


**MENTIROSO**

No se como siempre termino aquí, sentado en este sofá, tu sofá. Y es que todo es muy extraño para mí, muy nuevo. ¿Qué diablos quieres que piense? Mis años en esta vida no son los suficientes para decirme que lo se todo. Te observo por el rabillo del ojo; estas viendo un interesantísimo documental en el televisor que está enfrente de nosotros. Tú brazo esta apoyado en el respaldo del sillón mientras que con tu palma sostienes tu rostro, haciendo que tus perfectas facciones se vean algo deformes y tus cabellos tomen curvas antes de caer sedosamente por tu mano.

No sé como sigo a tu lado. Error: no se como tú sigues a mi lado. ¿Por qué yo? Es la pregunta que siempre me hago. Hace poco, menos de dos años me diste a entender que obedecías órdenes de mi difunto hermano, pero ¿tan fiel le eras que sigues llevando a cabo su promesa? ¿Tanto así que hasta dices que me amas?, tanta confusión me llega a herir ¿sabes?

-Hazte a un lado- al parecer el documental acabó y te parece divertido acercarte a mi mejilla, besarme el cuello, espirar en mi lóbulo. Tu juego preferido es mi peor tortura. Te acercas más y tu rostro oscurece mi vista, solo unos cuantos destellos de luz se cuelan entre tus lacios cabellos, haciendo el papel de un hermoso y aromático tragaluz. Bien sabes que soy débil, sabes que me rindo fácilmente y te aprovechas de ello. Forcejeo un poco y logro salir de la prisión de tus brazos, parándome bruscamente y caminando furioso a la cocina. No puedo pensar, no puedo hablar y apenas le atino al vaso donde me sirvo algo de tomar. No me di cuenta en qué momento te apoderaste de mi mente. No me di cuenta de la hora en que todos mis recuerdos contigo prevalecían siempre en mi cabeza, en mi corazón. Si sigo avanzando… si continúo dando pasos estaré en la perdición.

-¿Quieres algo?

-…-

-¿¡Quieres algo!?

-…Un café estaría bien.

Aunque debía admitir que todo esto me hace sentir dichoso. Nunca antes en mi vida había sentido tanto y mucho menos me había sentido tan querido después de la muerte de mi hermano. Confesaré también que antes de dormir extraño tu cercanía; en clase anhelo poder salir, aparentar indiferencia y poner cara de pocos amigos, cuando te encuentro recargado en el muro de una esquina calmando tu espera con uno o más cigarrillos. Y todo esto para que pienses que no tengo afecto alguno hacia ti. Aparento alejarte pero creme que es la última cosa que quisiera que me pasara en la vida.

Me duele no decirte todo lo que mi ser desea confesar, todas las tardes en que pensé que podría hacerlo, que si lo hacía tú también me dirías que me amas.

-Gracias- no te preocupas por revisar la temperatura de tu bebida, con este crudo invierno te es muy placentero tomarte el café a grandes sorbos. La verdad yo también tomaría con tal de quitarme el frío que se cala a mis huesos. Creo que notas mis ganas aunque me niego. Terminas por abrazarme, atrayéndome más hacia ti, alcanzando a percibir tu familiar colonia. Aspiro todo los que mis pulmones me permitan para así sostener por más tiempo tu aroma a lavanda, no se que esencia es exactamente, solo sé que no puedo estar ni un segundo sin olerla.

-Creo que ya debo irme.-

No reaccionas ante mi comentario. De todas las cosas que hacen daño, la que más me afecta es saber que no sientes lo que yo. No se como esta cercanía te mantiene tranquilo, erguido e inmune mientras yo creo desfallecer con tu sola compañía. No se como puedes decir aquellas palabras con tanta facilidad, con tal descaro. ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que has estudiado actuación. De repente me salgo de mis pensamientos; has dejado la taza a un lado y te acercas con seguridad, teniendo en mente que de esta no me dejas escapar.

-Aun no. Quédate.-

Tus rubios cabellos acarician mi rostro a la vez que tus labios hacen lo mismo con los míos. Siento tu respiración chocar en mi mejilla y ruego en silencio por que no detengas este beso. Ruego por que no llegues a ver mi rostro carmín. Un abrazo hace más estrecha nuestra unión, hace que pueda creer que en cualquier instante nos fundiremos. Aquel dulce y rítmico roce se torna rápido y desesperado, pensando que mi existencia requiere de sostener este beso, que dependa de este beso. Son estos momentos los que no me dejan conciliar el sueño, los que hacen que las noches sean eternas, los que me hacen pensar que me quieres. Tus manos se cuelan por debajo de mi suéter, saciándose y llenándome de suspiros y deseos. A veces no entiendo, debería exigirte una respuesta a todas mis dudas, a todos mis temores. Debería obligarte a quererme pero sé que para ti decir mañana es predecir y para mi decir que todo está bien es mentir. Ya vez, me haces pensar locuras, me haces creer que me amas.

-Te amo, Ritsuka.- aquellas palabras tienen impresa la peor dosis de veneno que pudiera soportar. De mis labios sale un casi audible gemido, amortiguado por tus ya rojos labios.

-Mentiroso.-

Alcanzo a decir mientras aprovechas a meter tu lengua entre mis labios, explorando mi cavidad. Cedo ante ti, entregando mi lengua a tus deseos. Lo que no sabes es que en el mismo acto te entrego mi alma también.


End file.
